


Balcony Views

by Eiprej



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiprej/pseuds/Eiprej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The atmosphere of the ball is suffocating, and Saturn finds a way out of there as quickly as she can, escaping out to the balcony. It's rather ineffective, considering the ever present Venusian Princess meets her there as well. Good for Venus, though; it leaves a lot of time to talk to the hiding Saturn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balcony Views

**Author's Note:**

> Well.. In order to get inspiration to write something, I asked my friend to just give me any crack pairing she thought of. She came up with Venus and Saturn. Now, this isn't really a shipping oneshot, and it's really short. But it does show a little interaction between Princess Venus and Princess Saturn. You can take it as whatever you want though; shipping, friendship, it doesn't really matter. I personally think it's adorable both ways.

The Princess kept her gaze trained on the stars above, her hands gently clutching at the balcony's railing. Behind her, in a considerably brighter room, came the sounds of people talking and dancing. They all sounded as if they were having an incredibly amazing time, whereas she was outside, tuning them out to hear the silence croaking of frogs and chirping of crickets instead. That was not the place for her. In fact, she had not a single clue as to why the Queen had invited her to participate in today's ball. There was a reason why her planet was so far and distant, and a reason why she had chosen to keep her contact with the moon to a minimum.

The sound of the sliding door opening up behind her make the Princess of Saturn jump slightly. "Brr, it's freezing in there..." Saturn didn't make a single movement as she heard feet scrape across the carpet that had been laid down on the balcony's floor, another feature of the Moon kingdom's supreme elegance. "It's a lot of fun, though." Next, a body appeared next to her, another pair of arms draping over the balcony railing. "Now tell me why you're out here instead, Saturn?"

The voice was recognizable, despite the fact that the antisocial Princess had only ever heard it once. That once had been when she'd been introduced to Princess Serenity's loyal guardians, the Princesses of each of the inner planets. This one was Venus, as far as she was concerned. Saturn didn't answer, in hopes that Venus would either walk off or quiet down.

Neither of the two happened. "Well, since you aren't from around here maybe this is just your way of adapting. Saturn is typically quiet, right?" Venus turned her head to look at her, pink painted lips turned up in a smile and bright blue eyes gently questioning. Saturn couldn't avoid their gaze even if she wanted to. She quietly scrolled her violet eyes over to Venus, staring at the girl with quiet confusion. Why did she even care enough to come and question her? Perhaps because she was odd? Not many people had gotten the chance to meet a Saturnian.

"... right." She replied quietly, and Venus nodded, as if she'd known it all along. The blond went quiet, and Saturn suddenly felt the need to fill in the gaps. "But it's because... I don't belong here."

As if that statement wasn't true enough. All of the princesses had their given powers. Mars was fire, Venus was metal, Mercury's was water and so on. However, her power was not one to be proud of. It was fearsome. Only a select few knew of it, and it was the reason why Saturn had distanced herself from most of the universe. She was a monster. In one move she could destroy the galaxy and it's inhabitants, and for that reason, she felt out of place here. It was a shocker that Venus was not avoiding her now.

Saturn lowered her head and stared over the courtyard below them. Truly, she didn't deserve to be here. Her presence was an omen itself. And perhaps, perhaps...

"Huh? Why do you think that?" Saturn blinked when Venus' voice came back into focus, confused. The short haired girl turned to look at Venus, who was staring at her with curious blue eyes and a mild frown.

"You know the reason, Princess Venus." Saturn started way sharper than she had intended, and she scolded herself for it, turning her head away to avoid the angry look Venus would surely sport at the tone. However, instead of Venus doing that or leaving, she felt her hands being grasped very suddenly, forcing her to look back up.

Venus had a fierce look on her face, but not as one would think. It held mostly sadness and irritation, and a twinge of desperate emotion behind it. "I don't believe that. Your background doesn't make you any less of a good person, Saturn." Venus said strongly, still grasping Saturn's hands tightly, fingers pressing into the girl's palms. Saturn stared in surprise at Venus, and suddenly, the blond smiled apologetically. She released Saturn's hands.

Venus managed a light laugh, leaning against the railing again and humming gently to herself. "... we should go inside, don't you think?" Saturn's gaze went down to her hands, and she blushed a bit at the unfamiliar feeling in her chest. It was nothing but a sudden inflation of happiness, warm and fuzzy. Smothering it down, for she was uncomfortable about the rare feeling, she hesitantly faced the railing again. "I.. well... I don't fare well in social situations, regardless..." She mumbled softly. As nice as Venus' words had been, she still felt uncomfortable heading back inside.

When she glanced over at Venus, she saw the girl smiling deviously. "So you can't dance, you mean?" She outright questioned, amused. Before Saturn could object, Venus was grasping her hands again, her smile forming a bright grin. "I can give you a quick lesson, here and now."

"No, I never-"

"I am a Venusian after all. We like to party." Venus laughed a little, and Saturn tried stepping back, only to have Venus follow her. Saturn found that she couldn't quite release Venus' hands, no matter how much she wanted to. They were comforting, in a way. Her cheeks flushed a light pink and she frowned a little bit. Venus moved Saturn's hands to her shoulders, then placing her own on Saturn's waist. The darker haired girl looked up at the other senshi with mild surprise.

"It's fine, Venus, I..."

"Minako." The blond cut her off happily, smiling and leading Saturn back and forward, a simple waltz. Saturn followed slowly and hesitantly. "And yours..?"

Saturn stared for a moment before nodding, allowing a little smile to grace her lips. "It's... Hotaru." Her own name sounded foreign to her own ears, yet she allowed it passage. Minako grinned again, removing one of her hands to grasp one of Hotaru's in an awkward handshake.

"We're friends then, Hotaru. Allow me to have this dance?"

Hotaru clumsily stepped on Minako's foot, making the girl giggle softly. "I'll take that as a yes."


End file.
